dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Abigaia Matthews
|-|��= History Abigaia Elizabeth Matthews is the youngest child of Shane Barnes and May Matthews, two criminals brought together from the life of Croatia. It had been a whirl of wild and romantic adventures with one another, before it had been brought down with the news of them expecting their first child. It's then that they patiently settled down in America, with Shane's wanted prize hanging above his head in several countries. It was the reason for the children taking their mother's surname over their father's. A few children later and Abigaia was born on September 8th, 2021. Among her older siblings: Finley, Elaine, and Oliver, she is often looked over. Not very many people seem to be aware of her existence, despite always being present, because her siblings were always got more spotlight. It's really damaged her mentally, causing her to have extreme abandonment issues from an incredibly young age. Eventually, when she was ten years old, she started on the pathway towards major severe depression, which she never quite expressed to anybody. Even as it developed into self harming around her third year, nobody seemed to be aware of her crippling depression. The Matthews-Barnes family lived in America for some time. Her siblings had all gotten the opportunity to attend Ilvermorny, but she was the only one that never got the chance to. A few months before she was scheduled to begin her first year of schooling, her oldest brother got expelled and her mother began searching for her long lost niece. It all took them over to Great Britain, where she would end up attending Hogwarts instead. All together, her and her three siblings were sorted into their houses, but Abigaia and Oliver went to Hufflepuff while Finley and Elaine went to Slytherin. Most of her time in Great Britain was spent hanging around her siblings and their friends from a distance, eating at her own table over a comic or a design sketchbook. Outside of school, she primarily stayed at an abandoned cottage in the middle of an old forest with her relatives and their friends, as well as their friends' family. While she made plenty of acquaintances around school and the cottage, she didn't make a single friend in two years, which broke her heart and her confidence. Life was pretty uneventful, except for her older brother and sister's ridiculous antics getting far too out of hand, perhaps being dragged to a salon or restaurant by somebody she wasn't fully familiar with. It became apparent that she really needed to start trying to get her life together, primarily for the sake of her own mental health. |-|��= Personality Abigaia is a happy, gay thirteen year old girl. Everything from cloud watching to exam studying is fun for her. Her giggly nature attracts others, normally making people feel fluffy and happy themselves, like she supposedly does herself. It's clear that Abigaia is an optimistic person, believing in and cheering on the best of everything and everyone. Promoting good thoughts is something that Earth needs quite a bit of, especially with such a self destructive society around them all. She loves all people, blessing them with hugs and compliments whenever she can. While she's damn good at pretending otherwise, Abigaia is extremely aware that society is messed up. Not everything is perfect, which means people get hurt. However, she wants to distract herself and others from the inevitable thing called death, so that maybe they can spend their time fulfilling their lives. Following blindly behind people, she is known for picking up after her older siblings, who tend to be chaotic. It takes little effort to convince her that whatever people want her to do is the right thing, because she is naive and simple. Internally, she knows there's a line, because she knows some things hurt and scare people from what her eldest brother and sister have done in front of her in the past. It's been clear that Abigaia has been emotionally disturbed for some time. By being often forgotten and neglected, she has developed abandonment and attachment issues with severe major depression. Seeing the things that her eldest brother has done, she has been scarred with trust issues towards males. It's certainly a good thing that she's a full blown homosexual teenager anyways. That's also something Abigaia has struggled with over her time, fearing her family's reaction towards her "untraditional lifestyle choices." It's a forbidden secret she would never utter to a soul and she would protect at all costs, which creates an internalized homophobia. }} }} Category:NotAlwaysPerfect Category:Characters Category:Name begins with "A" Category:Matthews Family Category:September Birthday Category:Aged 10-19 Category:Female Category:Witch Category:English Category:American Category:Speaks English Category:Lesbian Category:Students Category:Hufflepuff Category:Pure-Blood Category:Right Handed Category:Single Category:Pet Owner Category:Blonde Hair Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Has Mental Illness Category:Born in America Category:Dead